Privacy
by Ice wind1
Summary: A small one shot about how Lightning has been passing some of the time on Gran Pulse. But what happens when Fang finds out about it? One shot, rated T just to be safe.


(Okie dokie. So just to quickly get this out of the way this is a one shot with a slighlty random feel to it...scratch that a very random feel to it. Also my second FFX13 story yay! :D So please everyone on enjoy and I've been away from writing for a while so please forgive any minor screw ups . I'll be quite now and let you read now. Enjoy :D)

Privacy?

The stars twinkled over head, the dark canvas of the sky dotted with delightful fluffy balls of white cotton. An underneath it all on the vast planes of Gran Pulse burned a single fire. The dots around the fire were busying themselves with varies tasks. Some were cooking, others were sewing damaged clothes…and one rather monstrous oaf was snoring. But out of all these figures one stood out the most. Her blue eyes stood out defiantly from underneath her strawberry light pink hair, her soldiers outfit looking more like something a nerdy sci fi geek would wear rather than a standard military grade uniform.

The ex soldier sighed her attempts and drawing shapes from the stars becoming a chore rather than an amusing past time. Lights mind was else where tonight, the stars held little focus for her. Her star charter previously a well organised bunch of dots was now plagued by numerous doodles of other party members being embarrassed in someway. Her arms fell limp to the ground as she let the paper float in the cool calm night breeze. It fluttered and danced its way to the ground…well fluttered as in Light very forcefully tore it in two as it settled on her face rather annoyingly. Now deathly bored the ex soldier sat up turning a curious eye toward her fellow camp mates.

In a flutter was Vanille who was having a mild panic attack from having torn her only dress, a dress Light thought was too short for Vanille anyway. Toward the end of the night Vanille had stupidly insisted on retrieving some fruit that was hidden behind some rather prickly bushes. After a few tense and rather painful moments the younger girl had emerged with the fruit…and minus a good deal of her lower clothing.

A little ways from the panicking Vanille was a rather stormy looking Fang, who was grumbling under her breath about nursemaids and how she should have listened to her Grandmothers advice on sewing. The rather fairy tempered tribal warrior seemed to be having a tug of war match with the thread and needle, the material screaming in a loud tare as the woman grumbled over it's agonised pleas for mercy. It was amazing that Lighting very briefly thought of Fang as a mother…tending to her young troublesome daughter Vanille. But as she smiled softly to the tender images in her mind another cropped up in its place. A rosy expression, large blue eyes and a delicate smile. Lightning pulled in, but it was too late that thought had already got in. Her sisters smiling hung motionless in the still frame of the memory…all the things left unsaid…the last thing she had said to her dear sister…emotions ran deep, guilt seeping in deep inside. What if she failed to save her sister? Failed her focus? What then? Well truth be told it wouldn't really matter…

Something harm tickled her nose, the deep pit of doubts becoming shallow enough for her to peer up over the rim. A small white plate held an assortment of rather over browned berries and other foodstuffs. She looked up taking the plate in hand a rather proud looking Hope made his way back to the fireplace kitchen. Hope. Now there was a turnaround, when they'd first meet he was an easily scared coward and now…now he was just about ready to jump headfirst into anything. Well not anything…Snow would jump into a shallow pond if you told him someone needed saving in it. Hope had the brains to at least check the water level before he jumped…well…sometimes he did.

"_WATER!" Hope and Vanille bellowed so that nearly every monster on the field heard them, some ways off a Chocobo had a heart attack. The two were sprinting toward what looked like a pond…already halfway through the process of striping._

_Lightning covered her eyes as Hopes boxer shorts took flight, Snow could hardly contain himself using Sazh for support who was equally in stiches, Fang on the other hand was not amused at all._

"_VANILLE OBERA DIA! YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON THIS INSTANT YOUNG LADY!" The tribal woman only got a few steps however before she floored herself laughing. _

_Lightning uncovered her eyes curiosity peaking, thankfully Vanille was concealed behind some strategically placed bushes. Lights cheeks reddened at the sight, her jaw set. From the supposed 'Pond' rose a mass of dirt with rather mucky white hair. Hope spat some mud out as he climbed out of the mudpool, Lightning's resolve broke as she chuckled uncontrollably. Hope slowly made his way back picking up his clothes as he went, Vanille followed suit with a branch she had broken off for __**security**__ reasons. Lightning struggled to shrug off her fit of giggles as Hope got within distance, she had to be the strong no nonsense leader after all right? Slowly and shamefully the young youths made their way past the now stern eyed adults…except for Fang how was having trouble breathing from lack of oxygen. A tense moment pasted as the nude and muddy two choose separate rocks to change behind…and when out of sight the adults continued to kill themselves laughing!_

"_Uh Snow?" Vanille's voice supprisenly popped over from behind one of the rocks. Being the nice guy that he was Snow quickly stopped laughing to answer his young friend._

"_Yeah?" There was a short silence from behind the rock._

"_Uh Hope said that he was Serah over in the mudpool…"_

_In a second Snow was off going a hundred miles per hours toward the mudpool. "SSEERRAAAAHHH!" He jumped in headfirst a huge wave of mud splashing upward and onward._

Lightning sat back as her memories of the good times she had had on Gran Pulse shooed away the depressing thought of failing her sister. The Ex soldier smiled as she eat the food she had been cooked and took pencil in hand as she went to work on another drawing. The lines flowed together as she smiled to herself feeling for once like a young woman rather than a solider. She rolled over as she looked up at her work the stars sparkling in her eyes. Sure Snows jaw was a little too big for his body, but it was the thrill of trying wasn't it? And it wasn't like anyone was going to be seeing all her drawings anywa-

"Yoink." The paper swiftly left her hand, Lightning blinked stupidly at the empty space between her fingers.

Panicked the Ex Solider spun round and up to her knees, she just hoped to the all mighty Fal'Cie that it wasn't a certin per-

"Well well well!" Fang smiled deviously, Lightning mentally kicked herself. "Never figured you for a little artiest Light." Fang was scanning the page smiling growing by the second.

"That's Light**ning** to you…" Lightning stood up walking over rather quickly to snatch back her paper. Fang dodged her clumsily swing rather effortlessly.

"Their chins aren't suppose to be bigger than the rest of their bodies are they?" Fang has managed to get back to back with the now rather riled ex solider.

"…Fang…" Lightning growled dangerously as she spun around again to grab the paper back…again she missed.

"Aw there are little doodles of Vanille and Hope!" Fang then noticed the rather cutely doodled version of herself handing up a box of chocolates to a giant chocobo, who had a rose in return. "How sweet! You're such a little romantic Light!" Fang grinned widely as Light threw a very clumsy jab at her. Fang knew she was playing a dangerous game pushing Lightning's buttons…and she loved it!

"…Fang…give…that…back…" Lightning's hand drew down to her gunblade Fang's eyes following. "Or…else." With a flick of her wrist the docile looking folded gunblade flipped out into a rather menacing sword…gun…blade…thing!

Fang looked from the tip of the sword to the wild look in Lightning's eyes, from Lightning's eye to the tip of the sword. Was this really worth getting run through for? Fang took half a second to think it all through…nah.

"Alright Light you win." Lightning blinked as Fang walked up and gave her back her precious paper. No smart remark followed…that was it.

Bewildered was the word to explain it, bewildered Lightning just stood there sword and paper in hand as her brain went over in detail what just happened. Fang couldn't just let her go without embarrassing her could she? There had to be a catch. Something warm touched the back of her neck. Reluctently Lightning craned her neck upward…to find a rather curious Snow and Sazh peering over her shoulder…well more leaning on her back peering.

"Where'd you get that from sis?" Snow didn't see Lightning's eye twitch…or her fist clench around the hilt of her sword.

"I had no idea you draw for a hobby Lightning." The anger poured out of her as she turned an eye to Sazh, who sounded generally impressed. The man squirmed as her eyes slowly narrowed to slits of cold fury. "Uh! Not to say that's anything bad! It's- it's just that I never figured you'd be a drawer!" Lightning's glare was undeterred Sazh wisely shut his mouth…he liked his head still attached to his neck.

"Sis?" Snow gave a tug at Lightning's hair like a little lost child, Lightning slowly turned to him flames starting to burn around her. "Why is there a drawing of Hope running dressed as a coconut?" Lightning blinked…she couldn't believe he just asked her that out loud.

"Wha?" Hope looked up from the fire "What was that about me and Light?" The young boy had a certain ring of joy in his voice.

"Snow was saying that Light has been drawing little doodles of you and her cuddling together!" Fang grinned smugly, the younger boy blushed redder than a cherry…Snow just stood there looking lost.

"Aw that's so cute!" Vanille jumped over to see then immediately frowned "Hey! Why have I got a Flan chewing on my head?"

Lightning growled her eye twitching "Who says that anyone was suppose to see my drawings…"

Hope dreamily meandered over taking up Lightning's hand. "Light. I will never leave your side." Hope took a knee forcing the girl to bend over slightly, everyone just watched in amazement at the scene. "I will never leave you alone my precious!" Tear sprouted from the boys' eyes.

The last of Lightning's patience snapped, she wrestled her hand away from Hope. "Will you lot just-just" Lightning thought hard about what she was just about to do…ah screw it. "Will you just all piss off and stop putting your nose in other peoples private adventures!" And with that Lightning turned and stormed off away from the campfire.

Suddenly Snow wrestled a stick out of the campfire, he frantically jumped on it in an attempt to put it out. The group watched in amazement as he then hurled the very blackened and burnt stick across the field toward Lightning. With a rather loud crack it met the back of the ex soldiers skull, her deathly glare turned back towards the camp everyone except Snow took cover.

Snow cupped his hand together "If you meet a Sea Bear draw a circle with the stick! REMEMBER A CIRCLE NOT AN OVAL!"

Snow looked rather proud of himself with his amazing knowledge of Sea Bears Lightning would be safe and sound off by herself. Lightning on the other hand was having some sort of hissy fit which involved stomping around, harsh words and none to flattering remarks about Snows mental capacity. Snow looked rather confused as the frantic Lightning picked up the stick tried to throw it back to him, the stick landed several feet in front of her she then stormed off without proper protection against Sea Bears.

"Snow?" The man in question turned to Sazh who was standing with his arms crossed a very curious look on his features. "Why would Light need to worry about Sea Bears on land?" Snow blinked blankly.

It was about three in the morning when a pack of Chocobo's arrived at the camp and delivered a still very cross Lightning back to the group. According to Vanille, Lightning had tried to live among the Chocobo's and suggesting by her outfit one Chocobo was very featherless at this moment in time. With that they went onwards the giant graceful birds striding across the plains…leaving behind the very yellow fluffy, and rather naked Lightning with her own kind.

(Well that's it guys :( Please feel free to review I won't bite your head off so don't be shy to tell me what you think :D. Till next time everyone buh byeeee!)


End file.
